captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa Wiki:Manual of style
This manual of style dictates what should be kept consistent on pages throughout the wiki. While it is not intended as an ironclad set of rules, as much as guidelines to help make pages uniform and the information easy to understand and edit, the guidelines here have precedence over other sources of information. The manual is written with a strong eye toward establishing a standand form for all articles. This includes the naming conventions for series, characters, transliteration, terminology and other terms with and without official English translations. Below are some basic do's and don't's for the . Sources of information In most cases, the comics have priority over all other media created around Captain Tsubasa. Exceptions are permitted on a case by case basis if another officially licensed source exists or if an official name doesn't agree with the origin of the character. For example, the name of Brian Cruyfford has been officially and unofficially written and translated in different ways, such as Bryan/Brian for his given name and Cruyfford/Kluivoort/Cruifort for his family name, all valid transliterations for his name in katakana ブライアン・クライフォート. However, Bryan is an uncommon variant and illogical for a Dutch player since, in the Netherlands, very few notable Dutch people are known to have the name Bryan and many, many more do have Brian. For his last name, it is well known that he is based more on Johan Cruyff than on Patrick Kluivert since he first appeared in ''Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth'' and chapter 13 of Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen, both released prior to Kluivert's years of prominence as a professional player. Therefore, we can infer that Kluivoort is incorrect. Cruifort, on the other hand, while official in a panel of the ''Rising Sun'' comic, has no basis on Dutch names and even less relation with Cruyff, so we can deduce that it's a case of Engrish for a Dutch name, and, even if it isn't, it makes no sense when we know that Johan Cruyff is the primary model for Cruyfford. So, Brian Cruyfford is the accepted name for the character in this wiki as an exception to the general rule. The suggested priority of sources for names is: #''Captain Tsubasa 3109 days perfect data'' and other Japanese publications that have officially translated names and terms #Shinji's scanlation #The Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team videogame and other officially English translated games based on the manga #''Captain Tsubasa'' (2018 TV series) officially translated in English. #English fansubs of other Captain Tsubasa anime or English fan translations of videogames based on Captain Tsubasa Transliteration Names, terms and anything related to Captain Tsubasa or any other topic in this wiki must be the official ones from the manga transliterated in English. In second priority official transliterations from anime, video games or other officially licensed media can be used. Do not include names used in other regions outside of a trivia/other names section and, in such cases, always include where said names are used. For Japanese terms, in this wiki Hepburn romanization must always be used regardless of the official source. This wiki only accepts romaji and does not approve the usage of roumaji, rōmaji or any other variant that uses a diacritic. When in doubt, use the Tokyo naming style, which is to not indicate the length of vowels besides "ii" and "ei", just like Japanese athletes are named at the Olympics or World Cup. For example, the kanji "少年" must be romanized as "shonen", not "shounen" or "shōnen". Same with "shojo" (少女, shoujo, shōjo; "young girl") regardless that it can be confused with "猩々", "猩猩", "処女" or "書状" since the context will clarify the meaning by itself like any other homograph in English, like "lead" (material) and "lead" (verb). Roumaji like "shounen" is an acceptable alternative when it's desired to indicate the proper order of a transliterated Japanese name, for lyrics of songs or in general when you have doubts of the correct romaji. All words from katakana that do no have an official translations must be translated according to their meaning, no simple transliterating like with kanji or hiragana. For example, "ドライブシュート" must be transliterated as "Drive Shot", not "Doraibu Shuto" or "Drive Shoot" since the term refers to a type of shot in football and the noun form of the verb shoot, no the Engrish "Shoot" which alludes to the verb in present tense. For the transliteration of foreign names from Japanese to English, use the appropriate romanization guidelines available in Wikipedia, such as Revised Romanization of Korean. Remember, follow the logic of names from a character's country, not simply an English transliteration (see the Brian Cruyfford example above). Always capitalize every word in the romanization of the title of any Japanese media (albums, songs, TV episodes, films), except for any of the sentence particles, such as wa, to, and ga. For subtitles, it's common in Japanese to put blank spaces ( ), straight dashes (-), swung dashes (〜), or tildes (~ or ～) around media titles or subtitles. In this wiki use instead a single colon (:). If there is more than one subtitle use a straight dash (-) after the first colon (:), i.e. Captain Tsubasa: Kaigai Gekito Hen in Calcio - Hi Izuru Kuni no Giocatore (キャプテン翼 海外激闘編 IN CALCIO 日いづる国のジョカトーレ). Character names The title of most character articles must use the given name first followed by the last name. All such articles must also start with the first name and last name of a character in bold letters followed by the Japanese name in parentheses (with a romaji transliteration fro names that aren't directly transliterated or translated), i.e. "Tsubasa Ozora (大空 翼, Ozora Tsubasa)" or "Karl Heinz Schneider (カール・ハインツ・シュナイダー)". After that, other names can be mentioned. Within the text of the article, it is suggested that last name is used afterwards, but it's not strictly needed since some characters are most well known by their first name, such as Tsubasa. The above rule for character articles doesn't always apply, though. For characters with foreign names from Asian languages like Chinese or Korean, remember to use the appropriate romanization guidelines available in Wikipedia as mentioned above. For example, while the name order of transliterated Japanese names must always be except for ancient historical figures, for Chinese and Korean the order is . When in doubt, pay attention to how such names from real life athletes are written at Olympic games and World Cups. Do not use diacritics in names transliterated from languages that do not use Latin script, such as Japanese, Chinese or Korean. Try to avoid its usage as well in foreign names that use Latin script, such as Spanish, French or German, just like it's done at Olympic games and World Cups in official English broadcasts and material. Media names The title of media articles (manga, anime, video games, etc.) varies according to the medium. Since all media includes Captain Tsubasa in the name and for some it's the only title, other information must be included to differentiate them. Use the following formats: *For manga articles: () *For anime articles: () *For video game articles: ( ) *for album articles: () For other topics, use the same logic when an article title uses Captain Tsubasa or can be confused with another article. Use common English The is not an academic source but an entertainment wiki for English-speaking users. When writing about foreign terms and names, always use the vernacular alternative over the formal one. The usage of all diacritics is frowned upon. Follow common usage, not academic. For example, use the commonly used "Sao Paolo" instead of the formal "São Paulo" in the same way that sites like TripAdvisor do for the American version instead of the Brazilian version of the same website, just like FIFA did in 2012 and 2016. Both are correct, but follow common usage according to the English language Always favor international English over regional variants (i.e. "color" instead of "colour"; "encyclopedia" instead of "encyclopaedia" or "encyclopædia"). Remember that the usage of accents in foreign terms, while technically correct, is not a common practice in English. When in doubt, remember how those names or terms are written at FIFA World Cups or Olympics in English material or broadcasts. Football vs soccer In this wiki, the usage of the term "football" has priority over "soccer" except in instances where it's part of the transliteration or official name/term, i.e. Soccer Shojo Kaede. However, when translating, soccer should always be translated to football, i.e. Soccer Shojo Kaede is translated as Football Girl Kaede. Simple transliterations of techniques or in-universe terms can keep the "soccer" part in their name, but all translations should use "football" instead of "soccer" whenever possible. School levels In this wiki, "elementary school", "middle School" and "high school" are the used terms for the basic education levels that refer to the school teams. Avoid using the terms like "primary school", "intermediate school", "junior high school", "senior high" or "secondary school". Lead section All articles in this wiki must have a lead section. The lead section consists of a brief summary of the important points of the topic at hand. Articles that deal with characters, teams, techniques of other terms named in the Captain Tsubasa media must include the Japanese name as well as it's romaji transliteration (to describe the Japanese naming order for Japanese characters and for terms that aren't directly translatable) and translation (if needed) in parentheses at the beginning of the lead section. For example: *The Tsubasa Ozora article should start with "Tsubasa Ozora (大空 翼, Ozora Tsubasa)" *The Karl Heinz Schneider article should start with "Karl Heinz Schneider (カール・ハインツ・シュナイダー)" *The Xiao Junguang article should start with "Xiao Junguang (肖 俊光, Sho Shunko)" *The All Japan Jr. Youth article should start with "All Japan Jr. Youth (全日本ジュニア(Jr.)ユース, Zen Nippon Junior Youth)" *The Germany Jr. Youth article should start with "Germany Jr. Youth (ドイツジュニア(Jr.)ユース, Duits Junior Youth)" *The China Youth article should start with "China Youth (中国ユース, Chugoku Youth)" *The Drive Shot article should start with "Drive Shot (ドライブシュート, Drive Shoot)" *The Moete Hero article should start with ""Moete Hero" (燃えてヒーロー, translated as "Burning Hero")" *The Captain Tsubasa J (1994 TV series) article should start with "Captain Tsubasa J (キャプテン翼J)" ...and so on. Article structure If an infobox for the relevant topic is available, try to use put it at the beginning. All articles must have a lead summary at the beginning before any other sections. Do not start articles without a lead summary no matter how short the topic is. After the lead summary, try to logically organize the section of articles. For example, in a character article, it would normally start with a "Profile/Personality" section, followed by "Synopsis/History", "Techniques", "Trivia", "Gallery", "Notes", "References" and "External links". Besides having a lead summary, no section is strictly required nor are they limited to the ones described here. For example, if information of the real life development of a character is known, it can be included in a "Development" section. However, "Notes", "References" and "External links" must always be named this way and must come in this order at the end of all articles where they are present. For anime articles, a similar structure should be followed. For example, "Synopsis", "Characters", "Staff", "Theme songs", "Episodes", "Trivia", "Gallery", "Videos", "Notes", "References" and "External links". As before no section is strictly required besides the lead summary, but "Notes", "References" and "External links" must always be named this way and must come in this order at the end of all articles where they are present. For other type of articles us a similar structure or try to look at other wikis to give you an idea. Fan work While this is a wiki by fans for fans, it doesn't mean that it's a place for fanfiction or fanart. That means no fanart is accepted in the wiki unless it's for colorized versions of manga drawings, uniforms or other art that is used to illustrate an specific point in an article and that does not depict fan renditions of original characters. Same thing with fan theories, personal opinion and speculation. Speculation might be acceptable in specific instances related to real world circumstances, for example, the inspiration of a character or the reason for a certain unexplained change of a comic. In such instances, try to indicate that these instances are speculation and try to include them only in a "Trivia" section. Bear in mind, though, that personal opinions and speculations can be easily replaced or removed by any other editor because they are subjective views. Galleries For image or video galleries, always use the tag. To use it, simply follow this pattern: ' Image or video name 1 Image or video name 1 ' For specifics on how to use the tag, please check out Help:Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders/wikitext. It is also suggested to use the tag to divide galleries with tabs. For example, in Tsubasa Ozora image gallery, is used to divide images by their source (anime, manga, films, Illustrations, etc.). To use it, simply follow this pattern in a "Gallery" section: ' |-|name of section 1= . |-|name of section 2= . |-|name of section 3= . . ' For specifics on how to use the , please check out Help:Tabber. Tabbed gallery sections If you decide to use the tag, the suggest sections to divide the content are the following: *'Color spreads' (Takahashi's colored panels from the manga or promotional material) *'1983' (for material from the 1983 TV series) *'SCT, films' (for material from ''Shin Captain Tsubasa'' and the films) *'J' (for material from ''Captain Tsubasa J'', including ''Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow'' animations) *'2001' (for material from the 2001 TV series) *'2018' (for material from the 2018 TV series) *'Illustrations' (for illustrations that aren't from any of the previous sources, such as portratis from ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'', character sheets, etc.) *'Manga' (any non-colored image that comes from the manga) *'Videogames' (in-game screenshots from the videogames) These suggested sections only apply to articles of characters, teams and techniques that may appear in multiple media. Redirects Refrain from renaming article if you want to create redirects. To create a redirect simply create a new page with the title you want to redirect and input the following: #REDIRECT [[]] Once you have done that, you can save it and the redirect will be created without having to rename the original page. You can also preview it before saving to make sure that everything is in order. For specifics, please visit Help:Redirect. Tables Avoid using tables whenever possible. Do not use them for design. The results on mobile devices are awkward because tables aren't very responsive. On differently sized displays, tables look different—and often are ugly. Throw pictures into tables and the results can easily get downright nasty on a phone. As you increase the number of columns, you increase the chances that your table isn't going to display correctly on a mobile device. Think carefully about whether you need all those columns. If you're making whole pages or sections of articles out of tables, it'd probably be good to rethink that strategy. Tables should be about data only. For more details please visit Help:Tables Squads When listing squads, use class="article-table sortable" as the parameter of the table where the team members are going to be put. Use only the following headers for the columns and in this order: *No. *Pos. *Player *Nat. In the "No." column add the number with Arabic numerals. In the "Pos." column had one of the four classic football positions as they are commonly abbreviated: GK (for goalkeeper), DF (for defender), MF (for midfielder) and FW (for forward) In the "Player" column add the name of the player using square brackets to link to the player's article. In the "Nat." column add the corresponding flag icon of the nationality of the player with a border. For example, add " " for a Japanese player and it will show like this in the column. The squads of national teams can omit the "Nat." header since all players will naturally share the same nationality. For an example of how it should look see Juventus FC. By using this class of table with these headers and following these guidelines, readers will be able to sort the table in whatever way they want with an accessible and easy to understand view. Do not add any other extra parameter to the table as that will impact the visibility and accessibility for users with different settings in their devices, particularly mobile users. Media names For consistency purposes and since the majority of Captain Tsubasa-related media (anime, manga, videogames, etc.) has never been properly released in English, always use the transliterated name, not the translated one even if one officially exists. For example, Boku wa Misaki Taro might be translated as I am Taro Misaki, but the comic has not been officially given a name in English despite being known as Taro Misaki Story in the Italian edition and Moi, Tarô Misaki in the French version, therefore it must be named Boku wa Misaki Taro within this wiki. Even if an official English version eventually exists, the original product is known as Boku wa Misaki Taro and that should be the name used unless the translated title becomes the common name in the English-speaking world. Category:Policy